narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yūzuki
Yūzuki (ゆう好き, Yūzuki) is a kunoichi born in the honorable Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku). The single daughter of one of the clan's heads. Yūzuki was raised in a difficult environment. She was the sister of many brothers, one of them being Yūgetsu. Her father being the elitist he is, he wanted to ensure that his children rule Kirigakure one day, which spawned feelings like jealousy, hatred and rivalry between the children as they knew that the strongest of them would claim their father's title. Despite them being brothers, none of them trusted one another. All they cared for was to surpass each other and impress their father. Yūzuki was rather skilled considering she was the only female of the children. She managed to compete with her brother, surpassing them in intelligence. Yūzuki was a genius, she was extremely intelligent, which indicated that she would one day become a mastermind of Kirigakure's military, or at least that's what her father wished. As years passed, Yūzuki developed and became much stronger. She was the second to achieve the Genin rank, which was considered to be an impressive display of her skill as a kunoichi. She was the best at using Genjutsu and her skill in Yin Release was clearly superior to any of her brothers. As she grew, Yūzuki underwent a ritual, which was organized by her father at the age of twenty. It was a sign of immortality and the everlasting beauty and power of his daughter. As well as viciousness and bloodlust, which was one of Yūzuki's most feared aspects. Her brother, Yūgetsu was rejected by Kirigakure for attempting to assist a Kekkei genkai wielder. Something that was considered to be disastrous for a Kirigakure shinobi in Yagura's era considering that Kekkei genkai wielders were considered to be demons at that time, resulting in the nearly complete annihilation of Kekkei genkai in Kirigakure. Yūzuki had no clear reaction regarding her brother when he was rejected by the village, yet some noted that she changed her behavior afterwards. She became more violent and vicious. She was seen killing innocent villagers during her missions in foreign countries, just to see their spilt blood on the ground with the excuse of killing them for the sake of the mission. It was noted by many that Yūzuki's bloodlust increased over the years, until the day when Kirigakure was shaken. Shaken by the immeasurable strength of Yūzuki. After exactly three years of her brother's defection, Yūzuki pulled an attack on Kirigakure as a whole, which would later be known as "The Night of The Crimson Mist" and is referred to as "Chigen Massacre (Bloody Phantom Massacre)". That night, Yūzuki managed to take down over third of Kirigakure's military and attempted to murder Yagura, the Mizukage, which of course failed due to her being outnumbered by countless of skilled shinobi, let alone fighting the Kage. Yūzuki managed to escape Kirigakure to immigrate to Amegakure. On that night, Kirigakure's air was filled with Yūzuki's bloodlust, the grounds were drowning in the running blood of the shinobi she slaughtered. Thus, it was called "The Night of The Crimson Mist" as a reference to the crimson glow of blood. Yūzuki earned the title of Tsuki no Chigen (月の血幻, Bloody Phantom of The Moon). Of course, she was shunned by Kirigakure and had an enormous bounty placed on her head. She sought Amegakure for shelter and protection, where she was reunited with her brother for a short period of time before his death. Over thirty years passed, many thought that Yūzuki was dead as they found no trace of her. Little did they know that she was lurking in Ame, ascending through the ranks until she became the Captain Commander of Amegakure's Stealth Division. She was known to be one of Ame's strongest kunoichi and a powerhouse, which was released by the Amekage. She's the mastermind of Ame's strategies and the strongest Kunoichi in Amegakure. One that wished to annihilate Kirigakure. =Appearance= Yūzuki possesses an alluring appearance. She was noted to be a beauty since her childhood. She possesses several features, which earned her the titles of "Beautiful", "Gorgeous" and so on. She was said to be the loveliest woman in Amegakure, managing to seize the hearts of many men with her charms and grace. As a child, Yūzuki was average-sized as she wasn't the tallest nor the shortest of her classmates. Her height was decent and she possessed a slim figure, which granted her agility and mobility as well as a beautiful charm. Her figure was one of the main aspects about her appearance as she managed to maintain perfect body figure since her childhood. She had blond luscious hair, short in length, with a bang dropping down in her eye and extending to her neck. Her eyes were sapphire blue, she was often complimented about her eye color as it possessed a special glow, which was uncommon and rather unique. She was undoubtably the most beautiful girl amongst her classmates and her clansmen. She wore a pink sleeveless blouse, black pants and black sandals. She was often called "cute" and "adorable" due to her appearance as a child, which resembled a chibi character with her wide eyes and large head. However, despite all of that, they would often realize her lethality once they conflict with her as she was rough since her childhood. Growing up, her appearance evolved. She became taller. Her height became equivalent to 170 centimeters, which is considered rather tall for a female. She possesses luscious blond hair with a large, tall bang dropping down on her right eye, often concealing it. Her hair is rather short as she collects it with hair clips. Her eyes are light blue, giving her an alluring and a rather charming gaze whenever she looks at someone. Her eye color was able to attract many men as she allures them with a single glance. Some believe it's a Genjutsu. However, it's Yūzuki's beauty that entices men to talk to her. She was known to break many hearts. Furthermore, Yūzuki's physical appearance became even more alluring than her appearance as a child. Her height became rather ideal for a kunoichi. Her figure is slim and skinny, maintaining perfect body shape. Her breasts are perfect sized. They were noted to be relatively large, showing off her female side. Her hips are wide, giving her an additional alluring aspect about her physical appearance. Her thighs are wide, yet fit. Her body figure is perfect. Enough to allure any man or at least distract him in battle even in the slightest. As for her clothes, she changed her attire drastically. She wears a white blouse, which reveals a great deal of her cleavage. Covering the white blouse with a black coat, which she always keeps open. The coat extends to her heels. It's decorated with black feathers, which gives it a more frightening look. As for her lower wear, she wears tight, black shorts that extent till her upper thighs. She then conceals it with a silk cloth that extends from her waist to her legs, with an opening from the side, which sometimes exposes her legs. Yūzuki is always found carrying a large pipe, which serves as her bubble blower. Yuuzuki2.png Yuuzuki.jpg Yuuzuki Full Appearance.jpg =Personality= Yūzuki's personality is inclined towards demons rather than humans. Even during her childhood, she was the most vicious and furious amongst her brothers, it's a trait that naturally resides in her. It's her nature, her true-self. She appears to be confident and full of herself, her walk itself is filled with arrogance. She comes off as a confident beautiful woman. Many noted her to be a delightful lady, just by looking at her from a distance. They were drawn to talk to her. To engage with her in a conversation, due to her beauty and gracefulness. As soon as they gaze at her eyes, they are drawn into their worst nightmare. Yūzuki's eyes are often emitting Genjutsu, it seems as if it became a second nature. Anyone who gazes at her would immediately drown in fear and terror. Despite them not seeing any Genjutsu or any visions. Yūzuki merely connects her Yin to her opponent's, transferring her desires to them, which would instantly drop them in a sea of terror. In most cases, they wouldn't even realize the situation. They would just suffocate in the sheer killing intent of Yūzuki. Many lost the ability to speak, others stood there shaking in fear, fear so great that it prevented them from moving an inch. Yūzuki can choose whether or not to apply this potent Genjutsu. That particular hallucination feeds on the killing intent of Yūzuki. Thus, it would deliver a much potent effect if Yūzuki was thirsty for blood, enraged, or if she controlled her killing intent. However, she often avoids using that Genjutsu if the target was of use to her. She often flirts with men in a seductive and dominant way rather than acting adorable and "cute". She often plays with her victims before killing them in cold blood. She doesn't mind putting on masks. She might appear as cheerful and friendly, which would make others warm up to her and trust her. However, under these masks lies a demon, one who enjoys to kill and devour its preys. One that neglects emotions and lives on the desire to kill. A monster that only enjoys the sight of their opponent's blood dripping on the ground. The events that she underwent as a child fed her inner demon until it became unrivaled in bloodlust. However, it was noted that Yūzuki always acted in that manner. She always injured her brothers as a child, and she seemed to calm down when she saw their blood. She was born a demon and she only grew in term of hunger and bloodlust. She became more lethal and dangerous. The look in her eyes fumed with demise. This led her to change her performance in battles. Most of the time, Yūzuki would overwhelm her opponents in battle with her viciousness and brutality as she utilizes her killing intent in order to rip her opponents apart with only her desire to see their blood. It was always a natural trait of hers, and it only grew after the hardships she experienced. She's a demon in the form of a human. Even her brothers feared her anger, despite them being of the strongest shinobi in the village. Her only wishes are to kill and survive. There are other goals that she wants to achieve but bloodshed and survival seem to be her two main goals. After undergoing the ritual, she became much more bloodthirsty. Bloodshed became a necessity rather than an option. She lives to kill, and she lives by killing. While the ritual might have given her immortality, Yūzuki needs to keep drinking blood in order to survive. Thus, slaughter was a task that she had to go through each week. She could barely restrain herself from killing her comrades by using her brain to force herself to refrain from hurting or killing her allies. However, the task becomes harder and harder the longer she endures without devouring blood. Therefore, she might consume a comrade's blood if she went a long period of time without drinking blood. It became an instinct. At first, there were phases that she went through where she would lose her mind and kill anyone she sees out of the appetite for blood. After consuming blood, she would return back to her normal attitude. However, she managed to control these rampages overtime and limit them entirely. Withal, she became known for her furiousness. Many feared her within Kirigakure as they were the ones to witness her rampages. They felt her bloodlust only with her mere presence. Most of the Jōnin avoided staying with her alone as they feared that she would go on another rampage. She tends to use "strong" vocabulary in her way of speaking, which sometimes can be unusual and odd to hear. She always acts classy, carrying a handkerchief with her. She wipes her fingers and her mouth if they're stained with blood, which is a famous move of hers. As for her mannerisms, she always loves flirting with men, she loves alluring them to her as she's proud of her beauty and her grace. She tends to wear revealing attires, always revealing her chest and thighs and often shoulders as well. She believes that instinct is essential for survival, yet she saw it as a curse. Thus, she uses the men's instinct against them in her own manner. She acts seductive in the presence of males in order to attract them and in some cases slaughter them. No one is safe from Yūzuki's wrath. Not even her comrades. If Yūzuki is satisfied with blood, she would be long-tempered and hard to anger. However, if a certain period of time passed without her consumption of blood, she might kill anyone if they even talk in a way that she doesn't like. She was known to have killed many comrades when they angered her. These rumors and speculations made Yūzuki very feared both in Kirigakure and Amegakure. Murder was a game for Chigen. Something she does when she's bored. Something she loves to see. Mass slaughter is her best dream. She's a demon that loves to shed blood, even if it was without a reason. Despite her vicious nature, Yūzuki was able to get in romantic relationship with a few individuals. However, most of the time they go missing with no trace at all. Often after a disagreement with Yūzuki. Most of the Kirigakure residence know what happened to them, yet no one possesses the courage to even ask Yūzuki them considering that they value their lives. She lived her life as she wished. She killed, murdered and slaughtered until "that night". The night where Kirigakure realized Yūgetsu's crime, which was assisting his lover, which was a Kekkei Genkai wielder. That news shook Kirigakure considering that Yūgetsu was one of the most-loved and admired shinobi in Kirigakure. Yūzuki heard of what happened and how Yagura attempted to kill her brother along with other Kirigakure shinobi. However, what she didn't know is that her brother survived the assault, which Yagura hid by saying that Yūgetsu died on the battlefield. The news of her brother's death took its toll on Yūzuki. She was rarely seen smiling or even showing any slight indication of being content or joyful. She had to face the man that shunned and presumably killed her brother everyday. During missions and reports. It became unbearable for Yūzuki, considering that she had a very good relationship with her brother. He was the closest to her, the one who raised her and taught her combat and ninjutsu. Thus, Yūzuki's behavior became even more aggressive and vicious. It grew a certain feeling inside her, a strong feeling of vengeance. She kept concealing her hate for her village and Yagura for two years before executing mass slaughter in Kirigakure, which was later known as "The Night of The Crimson Mist". Afterwards, she was shunned like her brother and was forced to leave Kirigakure. She sought Amegakure for protection considering that they adopted criminals. The aforementioned events forced Yūzuki to abhor her homeland to the point where she swore she would get her vengeance on Kirigakure. Even after her crime and her time at Amegakure, she didn't lessen her viciousness nor bloodlust. In fact, every minute she waited in Amegakure made her even more enticed to destroy Kiri. After becoming the captain commander of the stealth division, she became much more arrogant and confident. She was feared in Amegakure just like she was feared in Kiri. Everyone was scared of the wrath of Chigen. =History= Birth of a Demon Bloodlust First Murder The Academy The Graduation Exam Life as a Genin Inner Demon Chūnin Exams Life as a Chūnin Ascending In The Ranks =Abilities= Hiden Yūzuki belongs to the Hōzuki Clan. She's a pure-blooded Hōzuki hailing from Kirigakure. The Hōzuki are known for their skill in using their hiden, known as the Hydrification Technique. Their employment of the aforementioned technique granted them a reputation amongst Kirigakure. The ability to turn their bodies into water in order to avoid any physical attack or even alter the structure and the shape of their body. The hydrification technique was noted to be one of the most favorable techniques known in the shinobi world, despite its weaknesses. It was labelled as the treasure of the Hōzuki clan, such a powerful technique is at their disposal at any moment. Even their infants were train to use such a technique at a young age as it became the signature of the Hōzuki clan. As for Yūzuki, she managed to master the technique at an unimaginable rate. She was thought to be the fastest Hōzuki to master the hydrification technique. By the age of four, she showed the ability to slightly alter the shape of her body, making it more moist and soft. It was an amazing prospect for her father and the rest clansmen. It was the moment that her father realized that his daughter was going to be the strongest amongst his children. Growing up, she was able to transform some of her limbs into water and manipulate them to a very slight degree, creating a water arm then extending it slightly. However, the water had to be attached to her materialized body for her to maintain control over it. A year later, she was able to pull off a complete transmutation where she would transform her entire body into water and manipulate it with ease. Eventually, she could forge shapes and structures with her body and pull of partial transformations with great speed and mobility. She could even maintain her materialized state while creating water structures from her body such as spikes or pillars that possess great density and durability. Eventually, she managed to utilize something similar to Shikotsumyaku, where she could utilize the water in her body to create weapons and extensions of her body, by using shape transformation, she could extend the diversity in usage of the technique to become much similar to the Shikotsumyaku. It was a technique which was named Sōsuimyaku, one of Yūzuki's strongest and frequently used techniques. She can transform the state of water in her body in order to adapt to any situation and counter almost every physical attack there is. She can turn her water body into vapor or mist and manipulate her body in order to move around with great speed. She's also able to materialize parts of her body in any spot within the mist. For instance, she can materialize her arm in mid-air within the mist and manipulate it, or even alter its size. She also showed the ability to create weapons from her body such as axed and blades made out of water, condensed and densified in order to create a sharp blade of water capable of ripping through the opponent's flesh with ease. Hydrification Technique: (水化の術, Suika no Jutsu) is a technique utilized by the Hōzuki clan. A rare hiden, which is bestowed upon the strongest of Hōzuki, mastery of this technique takes years of practice and hard work in order to become close to mastery. As it was noted by Saizen Kinsei, the Hydrification Technique is simply an advanced form of self-transmutation which the Hōzuki perform in order to adopt the attributes of water in order to render physical attack completely useless, which can be a lifesaver in many situations and scenarios. Thus, the hydrification technique can be used defensively in order to dodge physical attacks and many chakra attack that utilize brunt force. However, it has also a supplementary usage where the user can alter the shape of his body by altering the water in his body in order to increase the size of their muscles or even their whole body in the process. Despite the usefulness of this technique, it possesses killer weaknesses. The first being that the user needs to be hydrated at all times in order to perform this technique. It was seen that many Hōzuki members carried water bottles with them in order to stay hydrated to utilize the technique at any given moment or time. Thus, if the user isn't hydrated, they would seize to use the technique, which might be their main fighting style in battle. The other weakness being the fact that any user of the hydrification technique is helpless against lightning jutsu. Disregarding their skill in its usage, lightning jutsu can always overcome the hydrification technique as water is a conductor of electricity. Yūzuki managed to use the hydrification technique by the age of four where she was able to alter the structure of her body in order to make it moist and soft. Eventually, she was able to augment her usage by turning her limbs into water and manipulating them to a slight degree by extending them and grabbing far objects. Soon, she was able to transform her body into water and manipulate it with ease, adapting the form of many sea creatures and even increasing the size of her body slightly. As years passed, the hydrification technique became a second nature to Yūzuki, she uses it in the same manner as one would raise their arm to protect their face from a punch or a strike. She can use it effortlessly and with minimal chakra cost. She learned to manipulate the form of the water inside her body in order to become water vapor, ice or even mist. She can materialize parts of her body even in her mist form. She can materialize her arm. It would seem as if her arm is floating in mid-air inside the mist. Eventually, after grasping the concept of the hydrification technique, she was able to alter the size of her body greatly by increasing it to a frightening level or decreasing it to become at the same size as a mouse, which was useful on her intel hunting as she would sneak with much ease. Ultimately, Yūzuki managed to create counters for the weaknesses of the hydrification. She can counter the requirement of hydration through Dehydrification Technique where she's able to stay hydrated by absorbing the moisture inside anything she touches including living organisms or inanimate objects. She was able to counter the weakness to lightning justu by using Water Purification Technique in order to purify the water inside her body so that she doesn't get affected by the electric currents produced by her opponents. In Saizen Kinsei's opinion, Yūzuki is the best Hōzuki at using the hydrification technique as she managed to overcome all of its flaws and turn it into a lethal weapon and an unyielding defense. Dehydrification Technique: Flying Sōjin Technique: Sōsuimyaku: Water Ballon Technique: Water Gun Technique: This technique is most-likely one of Yūzuki's favorite attacks to utilize during battle. This technique relies on forming highly pressured drops of water from one's fingertips and firing it towards the opponent at a high rate. This technique was frequently used by her during her days in Kirigakure and even currently. It's considered very efficient due to the sheer speed and penetrating power of the water bullet. It can be augmented by simply increasing the density and pressure of the bullet. However, Yūzuki takes this technique to a whole other level. Yūzuki's bullets are shaped as small swirling bullets that have a very small tip. That gives it a higher penetrating power and the rotation augments that even more. After years of experience in the use of this technique, Yūzuki manages to fire many bullets at a very high speed. She is able to fire several bullets per second from each fingertip. She is able to use both hands and every finger to fire these piercing bullets. Her accuracy in hitting her targets earned her the title of the "Sharpshooter". Additionally, the speed of her bullets are faster than that of the average Hōzuki due to the sheer time put in the practicing of this technique. After practicing this technique for decades, she was able to expand even more on it. She was able to fire bullets from several tenketsu of her body. It was seen that she was able to fire bullets from her elbow and forearm as well as her feet and shins. The was able to implement this technique into her basic taijutsu as she would fire bullets from her fingers and her legs during hand to hand combat. Additionally, there's a variation of this technique where Yūzuki uses the hydrification technique in order to turn her entire body to water, then she fires several bullets from all parts of her body at once. This was useful in taking down multiple enemies. Eventually, Yūzuki was known for her usage of this technique due to the sheer deadliness that was added to it. Nature Transformation Bubble Ninjutsu Yin Release Yin release. In other words, spiritual energy. It is one of the components of chakra and is the main fighting style of Yūzuki. She simply uses Yin release in its pure form in order to create deadly techniques and augment her battle prowess. Yūzuki was able to use her prowess in Yin release to become one of the few who truly mastered the art of Genjutsu. Genjutsu in itself is quite deeper than most shinobi would think of it. It's the power to manipulate the enemy's nervous system, emotions, and senses. It gives the user complete control of the opponents mind. There are several ways one could cast a Genjutsu on their opponents. Even though most shinobi only utilize visual Genjutsu as it is the most efficient type of Genjutsu due to the reliance of each human on their vision. It's the most used sense out of the five and it is essential for many shinobi. However, Yūzuki is able to use all five senses to cast a Genjutsu on her opponents. One can simply cast a Genjutsu on their opponents by distracting one of the five senses. Then using their chakra in order to control them. For instance, Ephemeral is one of those techniques where the user points at the enemy which distracts their vision allowing the user to tap into their minds. This can also be used by hand seals in case of Genjutsu like Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death. Once the opponent is under one's Genjutsu, the user is able to manipulate them to their own will. Yūzuki was able to master the art of Genjutsu. She is able to cast Genjutsu by performing hand seals, looking into their eyes, or simply touching them. She is also able to use that in conjunction with her water release techniques. She is able to take control of her opponent's mind and cast a Genjutsu on them if there's mutual contact between Yūzuki and her opponent with the water. For instance, she is able to perform a Genjutsu on her opponent by using Water Release: Water Whip as they are both touching the water. The most famous use for this method is using it in conjunction with Hiding in Mist Technique, where any victim that's stuck in Yūzuki's mist will be dropped under her Genjutsu. She is able to cast a Genjutsu by simply touching her opponents in hand-to-hand combat. Furthermore, anyone who sets foot in Amegakure is under her Genjutsu as the rain is infused with her chakra. A common use for her Genjutsu is her Gen-Taijutsu. Yūzuki is able to take control of her opponent by simply touching them. She utilizes this in an interesting style. By taking over the nervous system, Yūzuki triggers the feeling of pain in the body. Making the slightest pat seem like an unbearable strike. This was displayed clearly when she was able to touch Saizen's chest with the tip of her finger and he felt unbearable pain that it caused him a headache. Yūzuki created this method in order to keep away Tajutsu users. An opponent that's vulnerable to Genjutsu would simply feel great pain from the slightest of attack. Yūzuki took that conception to a whole new level as anyone who would touch her would be under this effect. For instance, during her fight with Saizen, he tried delivering a roundhouse kick, directing his shin towards Yūzuki's head. She simply blocked his attack with her forearm, which caused an immense pain sensation that Saizen described as having his leg split in half. This gives Yūzuki the advantage when fighting even the most skillful Taijutsu users. Additionally, she's a master of visual illusions. Notably her Yin Projection technique where she is able to create any illusion instantly without the need to lift a finger. She effortlessly spawns deceptions and visual illusions in order to deceive her opponents with ease. One of her most famous tricks is the invisibility trick where she is able to conceal her presence through the use of this technique or even conceal the presence of her techniques. For instance, she is able to blast invisible water bullets killing her opponents instantly. She's able to create multiple duplications of herself or mirages in order to trick her opponents and distract them. She can also convince her opponents that an attack is coming from a certain direction while in reality it's coming from another direction. Chakra Bukijutsu Sensory Perception Unbearable Killing Intent Tools and Equipments =Relationships= =Trivia=